On s'aimait !
by Akura Fokkusu
Summary: Links est amoureux mais de qui ? Fic triste (ou pas)


Brisé, on l'avait brisé, elle l'avait brisé. Au fond de la salle à manger Links est roulé en boule, sa femme, elle lui manquait. Elle l'avait quitté si brutalement, ils avaient tout de différent et pourtant ils s'aimaient. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on l'arrache à lui. Les bouteilles d'alcool avaient été son seul recours lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était partie. Ils s'étaient disputés la veille et le lendemain elle était partie dans les deux sens du terme, elle avait quitté la maison puis avait été tuée. Oh sans doute celui qui avait commis cet acte ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais la déchirure était là ancrée bien profondément dans son cœur sans espoir de guérison, il aurait tellement voulu s'excuser mais il n'a pas eu le temps et maintenant c'était trop tard. Autour de lui Charlotte, David et Jérémy étaient là pour essayer de lui remonter le moral :

- Allez Alex, il faut aller de l'avant. Maintenant elle est derrière toi. Il faut l'oublier, faire table rase et avancer dans la vie. Lui dit Charlotte dans le but de le réconforter

- Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit : une de perdu, dix de retrouver. Renchérit David

- Ca me rassure pour la suite. Soupira la jeune femme.

- A poil ! S'écria Jérémy en imitant le péquenaud pour remonter l'ambiance et moral de son frangin.

Links était conscient de leur bonnes intentions, mais aucune ne le soulageait et descendre une bouteille de vodka n'aidait pas donc c'est légèrement énervé et complètement bourré qu'il s'écria :

- LA FERME ! JE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR ! DEGAGEZ !

Choqué par la réaction de leur frère et ami pour Charlotte ils s'étaient éloignés de lui :

- C'est pas bien de parler aux gens comme ça Links.

- TA GUEULE OUKI !

La boule blanche de chewingum partit pleurer dans son coin pendant qu'un médiator bien connu ramena sa tête :

- Links tu te rends compte de ta connerie.

- Va te faire foutre Plectrum, j' t'emmerde ! Cria le Youtuber en position fœtale

- Quel caractère. Soupira celui-ci.

Voyant que rien ne pouvait consoler l'animateur des Points Cultures le petit groupe quitta la pièce :

- J'espère qu'il s'en remettra. Soupira Charlotte désespéré de ne pas avoir pu lui redonner le sourire.

- Mais t'en fais pas. La rassura son amour.

Et tous à part Plectrum et Ouki regagnèrent leur habitation respective.

Pendant ce temps du côté du côté de Links, il avait débouché une deuxième bouteille de vodka et vida la moitié du contenu du récipient. Ca lui bouffait le cœur et lui rongeait les tripes de savoir qu'elle était partie sans un au revoir. Leur dispute lui revint en mémoire

Flashback

- Tu ne m'aide jamais aux tâches ménagères ! J'en ai marre de devoir tout faire ici !

Un silence suivit ce court discours, comme si la personne concerné ne l'avait pas écouté :

- Tu m'écoutes ?! Tu vois, même ce que je dis ne t'intéresse pas !

- …

- Mais enfin dis quelque chose ! S'exclama la personne en désespoir de cause.

Fin du Flashback

Voilà leur dispute c'était fini comme ça, il avait quitté la pièce énervé et lendemain elle était partie. Il ne sut que plus tard dans la journée qu'elle était morte. Non, ils n'avaient pas eu que des disputes, ils avaient aussi eu des moments heureux comme lorsqu'ils regardaient un film tout les deux en mangeant du pop-corn ou lorsqu'il faisait les magasins et qu'il lui ramenait une belle tenue. Autant de gestes simples et de petites attentions qui le ravissait toujours, surtout lorsqu'il la voyait porter les vêtements qu'il lui avait acheté ou bien qu'il essuyait les morceaux de pop-corn qu'il lui restait. Puis Links se mit à penser à son physique. A son physique si parfait, avec sa teinte mate, ses jambes fines et droites, ses pied si parfaits et cette surface de peur aussi douce que celle d'une peau de bébé. Il pouvait passer plusieurs minutes à embrasser cette peau si parfaite. Elle était peut-être un peu ronde mais parfaite en tout point selon lui. Links en était persuadé jamais il n'en trouverait une autre comme elle et lorsque pour son anniversaire on la lui avait enlevé pour lui en offrir une autre il s'était mis à crier et pleuré, il était dans cet état depuis deux jours :

- On s'aimait d'accord ! Pourquoi vous n'acceptez pas notre différence ?!

Oh que oui il l'aimait sa….Table.


End file.
